Motor vehicles, such as SUVs or minivans, typically include seats with headrests. Some arrangements permit removal of the headrest from the corresponding seat, but lack a convenient place to store it. Proposals have been made a headrest that can be pivoted from a cavity in the seat to an operative position, but this leaves an undesirable and unattractive cavity in the seating surface, which could lead to discomfort. Other solutions require withdrawing or removing part of the seat surface in order to deploy or stow the headrest, which means deployment cannot be easily achieved while seated.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a vehicle seat with an improved stowable headrest.